The present invention relates to an axle tie rod, in particular for use in utility vehicles, and to a method for producing an axle tie rod.
Axle tie rods are already known from the prior art. In the past, numerous attempts have been made to simplify the production of axle tie rods and at the same time optimize their weight and service life. As such, axle tie rods are frequently embodied, in particular, as cast parts which can be connected to the rigid axle of a utility vehicle via various connecting elements. However, the fabrication of the axle tie rods which are known from the prior art continues to be extremely costly and there are only a few areas in which weight on the axle tie rods can actually be saved. Furthermore, it has become apparent that axle tie rods which are embodied in multiple parts usually only have a small number of parts in common with relatively large or relatively small designs and therefore too little standardization is possible for certain components.
The object of the present invention is therefore considered to be to make available an axle tie rod which can be fabricated particularly easily, permits a reduction in weight, increases the service life and uses components which can be employed as universally as possible. Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to specify a method for producing an axle tie rod which is used for this object.